kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 832 (story)
"You Are Being Deceived" - Story Tagline Numbuh 832 is a story to be written by Depthcharge2030 and the 4th story set in the Legends Universe. Focusing primarily on Joshua Paddock/Numbuh 832 after his entire sector is decommissioned for conspiring against the KND and his journey to avenge and clear their names. Numbuh 832 was published on March 7, 2015 and completed on April 27, 2015. It is preceded by Kids Next Door: Agenda. Link to the story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11096499/1/Numbuh-832 Summary Numbuh 832 is on the run from the Decommissioning Squad and their D.O.H.-D.O.H.s, for a moment taking cover inside of a dark building, but managing to escape before he was too cornered. Eventually, he acquires a G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. and flies out of sight from his pursuers, taking cover in a dark alley and viewing the case files he had acquired. He begins crying over the files' contents, earning strange looks from passerby. On Moonbase, Numbuh 501 met with Numbuh 206, who suggested sending 362, before 501 reminds him that 274's too close, and he's looking at everyone differently. She then sends a call to Numbuh 88A, telling him to kill 832 the next time he sees him. 501 later meets her troops of the Decom. Squad and states they'll cease hunting all other overaged operatives until they can catch this one. At Erie, Pennsylvania, Numbuh 832 meets Terry at the park, where Josh explains when he began running, and Terry informs him of Numbuh 274's assassination. Joshua requests Terry to bring him a copy of the case file, suspecting something about 501, before bidding him good-bye. Numbuh 501 later meets with Fanny in the Decom. Squad quarters, the former noting Fanny's work in solving the case a week before. She tells Fanny to get her gear as they prepare to ambush 832 at his school; where he's never missed a day. The Decommissioning Squad arrives at La Vista Science Magnet, Numbuh 832's elementary school, which has since fallen into total Adult control since the decommissioning of Sector N. The squad discovers, much to their dismay, that the teacher has been mistaking a balloon with a poorly drawn face of Numbuh 832. As the Squad departs, Numbuh 832 appears to visit his team, who have since been decommissioned. Saddened by their current state, Numbuh 832 departs in order to keep up with his meeting with Terry. On the Moon Base, Terry uses his position in order to acquire the reports Joshua needs from the Decommissioning Squad. The duo meet back up in Erie where Terry hands off everything he gathered. From the files Terry retrieved, Joshua discovers that a complaint form was filed against his team, leading to their decommissioning. While getting ready to confront the operative who signed over his team's fate, Terry revealed that the operative in question, Numbuh 416, was killed in a recent assassination attempt on Supreme Leader Numbuh 274. Joshua then resolves to confront Numbuh 416's sector in Rhode Island. Terry then finally asks why Joshua and his sector were framed for a crime they did not commit. Joshua pulls out his case file and reveals a Cadets Next Door Yearbook dated 1995-96. In it is a photo of Numbuh 501, who, by this proof, would currently place her age as 17 and that a teenager was in a seat of power within the KND. Once more on the Moon Base, Numbuh 501 contemplates recent events. Concerned with the reasons behind Terry's motivations, Numbuh 501 contacts Numbuh 88A's team to shadow Terry and judge if he is a threat. Numbuh 206 contacts Numbuh 501, demanding an update for their shared benefactor. Numbuh 501 voices her concerns about Terry and shrugs off Numbuh 206's offer to handle things himself. Numbuh 832 arrives in Rhode Island and easily infiltrates the Sector Q tree house. There, Numbuh 832 easily incapacitates the lone operative inhabiting the nearly abandoned treehouse. After a brief scuffle, the operative recognizes Numbuh 832 and introduces himself, giving his call sign, Numbuh 2030. The intended interrogation turns into the two operatives sharing dinner with Numbuh 2030 answering Numbuh 832's questions. Numbuh 2030 provides evidence from previous events of a grand conspiracy that has ultimately ruined both their lives. With Numbuh 2030's assistance, Numbuh 832 compiles all the accumulated evidence into his case file. With Numbuh 2030 blacklisted from events in regards to the assassination attempt on Numbuh 274, Numbuh 832 is forced to turn back to Terry in order to deliver the case file to Numbuh 274. Upon arriving and meeting, the Decommissioning Squad led by Numbuh 88A get the jump on Numbuh 832 and Terry. Terry is incapacitated by a laser bolt and Numbuh 832 engages in hand to hand combat with Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 then breaks Numbuh 832's right arm, leaving the fugitive stunned as the decommissioning squad closes in. Numbuh 832 manages to escape the Decommissioning Squad, but is forced to leave Terry behind. Returning to Sector Q, Numbuh 832 enlists Numbuh 2030's assistance in rescuing Terry. On the Moon Base, Numbuh 501 interrogates Terry, who refuses to divulge information about his friend. Numbuh 2030 arrives on the Moon Base, under the false intent of delivering a wounded Numbuh 832 for decommissioning. As The Decommissioning Squad takes Numbuh 832 for immediate decommissioning, Numbuh 2030 takes Numbuh 86 aside, whom he knows from the assassination attempt to be an honest operative, and informs her of Numbuh 501's real age. As Numbuh 86 goes to rally the rest of the loyal Squad operatives, Numbuh 2030 slips away to deliver the evidence to Numbuh 274. Once discovering Terry to be alright, Numbuh 832 escapes from his cuffs and a battle between Numbuh 501's loyalists and KND operatives break out after a PA announcement from Numbuh 274 absolving Numbuh 832 of any crime and revealing Numbuh 501 to be a teen. Numbuh 832 pursues Numbuh 501 and runs into Numbuh 206, who has had it with Numbuh 832's interference. With the intent to kill him, Numbuh 206 easily outclasses the wounded Numbuh 832. Numbuh 832 is ultimately forced to shoot out a nearby view port, sucking Numbuh 206 into space. Numbuh 832 eventually catches up with Numbuh 501. Numbuh 501 reveals herself to be a Teen Ninja wearing Battle Ready Armor and escapes. In the aftermath, Numbuh 274 personally thanks Numbuh 832 for all that he'd done and consoles him over the loss of his Sector. Numbuh 274 offers Numbuh 832 Numbuh 501's job as Head of Decommissioning, only for Numbuh 832 to decline, citing Numbuh 274 already had a replacement in the form of Numbuh 86. Numbuh 832 leaves and meets up with Terry, resolving that he would go after Numbuh 501. When asked when they would begin, Numbuh 832 states that they already had. Characters *'Joshua Paddock/Numbuh 832' *Terry Tompkins/Numbuh 94 *Connie Ingram/Numbuh 129 *Minh Holtch/Numbuh 527 *Edgar Long/Numbuh 0.450 *Numbuh 501 *Zachary Westfield (Legends) *Fanny Fulbright/Numbuh 86 *Garret O'Neal/Numbuh 99 *Gwen Tucker/Numbuh 58 *Doug Murphy/Numbuh 59 *Rachel T. McKenzie/Numbuh 362 *Nolan York/Numbuh 2030 *Violet McCleary/Numbuh 9-Lives (Cameo) Continuity *Nolan and Numbuh 416's actions in Kids Next Door: Agenda are referenced and play a role in the plot. *Fanny's promotion to Head of Decommissioning is explored, having originally been intended for Numbuh 832, who declines in order to pursue a path of revenge. *The events of Numbuh 362 (story) are also referenced. Trivia *The story's theme song is "I Wish I Knew Natalie Portman" by K-os. *In initial development, the characters Ace and OC character Sharkface were meant to appear as supporting characters. Ace and Sharkface were replaced by Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 94 respectively. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Legends Universe Category:Phase 1: Brave New World